This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Recent years have witnessed an enormous development in the field of statistical and image analyses methods in the domain of neuroimaging, and this has been particularly important for functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI). The aims of the ongoing CNARI project (Computational Neuroscience and Aphasia Research Infrastructure;NIH-funded 1R21DC008638-01) are to develop methods for maintaining, serving, and analyzing massive amounts of fMRI data and to apply them to a large-scale longitudinal study of aphasia recovery. We are also spearheading research in the use of Grid environments for distributed data sharing and data analysis in the domain of neuroimaging. We are applying for an MRAC to support our analysis methods as described in the application.